Printing apparatuses can include a tray to contain sheets of media used to produce prints. In such apparatuses, when stacks of the sheets are loaded into the tray, variable loading can cause the stacks' positions to vary in both position and straightness. Such variable loading can detrimentally affect the feeding of the sheets from the tray.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses for feeding sheets and printing apparatuses constructed to assist positioning of as-loaded sheets in trays to improve feeding of the sheets.